rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The One with a Laugh Track/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Voiceover: RWBY Chibi is presented in front of a live studio audience. Audience clapping. Team RWBY are all in their dorm room. Weiss Schnee studies at a desk, Ruby Rose plays Paddle ball from a bottom bunk, Blake Belladonna reads on a top bunk, and Yang Xiao Long is perched on a bookcase, using binoculars to stare out the window. Weiss clears her throat repeatedly with increasing emphasis and increasing titters from the audience. Ruby: You doing OK, Weiss? You should probably see a doctor about that cough. Studio laughter. Blake: You know, it would probably just be easier to go study at the library. Weiss: I don't want to go to the library. I want to study here, in my room. Yang: It's all of our room... Weiss: Yang, what are you even doing? Yang: Oh, well, the boys' fight class is about to let out. I think I can see the showers from here. Weiss: What? No, you can't... Weiss jumps in front of the window and takes the binoculars to look for herself. Ruby and Blake also peer out. Studio laughter. Yang: See, told you. Weiss: OK, I can see in. Yang, you're terrible. Yang: (giggles) You're the one still looking... Weiss: Oh! Someone is coming in! Yang takes the binoculars back. Yang: Who is it, who is it? Ruby: Who is it?! Yang's excitement is replaced by horror. Yang: Professor Port?! Studio laughter. All four girls rear back from the window in disgust. Yang: I'm blind! I'm blind! Weiss: Today couldn't possibly get worse... Jaune Arc throws open the door and enters sitcom-style. Jaune: Hello, Team RWBY! Studio cheers. Ruby: Hey, Jaune! Yang: 'Sup? Blake: Hello. Weiss: What do you want? Jaune: Well... (slides over to Weiss) Ruby jumps into the foreground, breaking the fourth wall. Ruby: Here it comes! Jaune: I heard you don't have a date to the dance coming up. So, I thought I'd stop by and— Weiss: No. Studio laughter. Jaune: No? But... you don't even know what I was going to ask. Weiss: (groans) OK, fine. What were you going to ask? Jaune: I was gonna ask if I could take you to the dance. Weiss: So, you want to know if I'll go to the dance with you. Jaune: Yeah! Weiss: Well, what do you think I'm going to say? Ruby returns to the foreground. Ruby: And... Jaune: I think you're going to say— Weiss: No. Ruby returns to the foreground again. Ruby: Swing and a miss! Studio laughter. Jaune: I guess you can't win 'em all. (notices Yang on the bookcase and looking out the window with binoculars) Wha... Yang, what are you doing? Yang: It's... a long story. Voiceover: Ha-ha. We'll be right back after these messages. Scene cuts to a commercial. Pyrrha Nikos sits at a table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She talks to the camera in starts, as though reluctant to get the words out. Pyrrha: Everyone knows that a pre-fight meal is the most important. That's why I always turn to Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes before a match. Pyrrha eats a spoonful of cereal and does her best not to gag. Pyrrha: Mmm, taste that? That tastes like... victory. Voiceover 2: Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes. The tasty treat that'll toughen your tummy. Scene cuts to another commercial. Roman Torchwick walks across and empty room toward Neopolitan, who is holding a tub of ice cream. Torchwick: I remember a simpler time, a time when three flavors of ice cream were all you needed. That's why I stuck with Neo's Neo. Neo offers up ice cream tub. Torchwick: So don't listen to our competitors. Try Neo's Neo today! (laughter) It's definitely not poison. Voiceover 3: Warning: Neo's Neopolitan ice cream is considered a hazard by The Remnant Food Bureau. Eat at your own risk. It's probably poison. Neo holds up a sign that reads: It's not. She winks. Scene cuts to the Chibi kitchen and lounge area. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black sit on a couch, leaning away from Zwei who is staring at them from the opposite end. Cinder Fall talks heatedly at Neo, who's sitting on the armchair. The camera pans from them to Team RWBY standing in front of the kitchen island. Yang: Well, looks like the end of the year dance was a success. Ruby: Nailed it! Yang: Hey, that's my line! Sun Wukong enters walks up to Blake from inside the lounge. Sun: Uh, hey, Blake. Studio cheers. Sun strikes a pose that shows off his abs. Blake: Hello, Sun. Sun: You know, I got two tickets to the gun show if you want to join me on the dance floor. Studio claps and catcalls a bit. Blake: That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. OK. Studio awws and cheers. Neptune Vasilias enters and stands between them. Neptune: Wait! I want to go to a gun show. You promised the next free time you had we'd get to hang out. Just us guys! Keeping it real. What's more awesome and manly than a gun show? (strikes a non-manly pose) Studio giggles a bit. Sun: No, that's not what I meant! Neptune grabs Sun by the arm and drags him away. Neptune: Oh, no. I'm not taking no for an answer. Studio laughter. Yang: Well, Blake, you win some; you lose some. Weiss: Hey, wasn't Team JNPR supposed to be here with the cake? Ruby: They were? Weiss: Yeah, I told Nora to bring cake. Yang: Nora? Yang and Ruby: (echoing each other as they make eye contact) You don't think... At the archway, Neptune is staring at a wall of pancakes. Neptune: Hey, didn't there use to be an exit here? Neptune pulls at a pancake. Yang and Ruby: No, don't! The pancakes crash into the room, bringing Team JNPR with them. The studio cheers and laughs continually through Nora's first line. Nora hops down off the top. Nora: Ha ha ha! I know you said cake, Weiss, but you didn't say what kind! Ren: Mind if we borrow your scythe to cut up and serve some slices? Ruby: OK, but be careful. Remember... (winking at the camera) it's also a gun! Loud studio laughter. Ruby: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming out tonight! Loud studio cheering. Ruby: Give it up for our wonderful cast! The camera swings around and the cheering studio audience is revealed to be all Shadow People. The camera pans out to show the set, with all the actors in a line and waving. Roman Torchwick enters through the now pancake-less open door, Neo right beside him. The Shopkeep stands on the end, wearing a Beowolf costume with the head off. Ruby: We want to thank our producers, the five people behind the cameras here! We want to thank ou- our sponsors for making this possible! Ruby: Oh, the Vale Kingdom Quartet, everyone! We love you all; we hope you've had fun! And we'll see you next season! Thank you, good night! Category:Transcripts